


[Podfic] Light-Blind

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Into the Light [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: "The only things he needs to know here are his scars and his flesh and the trembling deep in his bones, things simple and essential."Character study piece. The light of day is blinding upon Corvo's escape from prison; but as he crawls through the sewers toward freedom, he has more immediate pains to worry about.





	[Podfic] Light-Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589234) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 

## MP3 & M4B

**Music**: ["Stasis Awakening"](https://music.disasterpeace.com/track/stasis-awakening) by Disasterpeace

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.lightblind/01.%20Light-Blind.mp3)  
  
| 15 MB | 0:21:59  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01.lightblind/01.%20Light-Blind.m4b)  
  
| 31 MB | 0:21:59


End file.
